


Battle of the Five Armies Discussion place thingy

by Sketch_A_Bow



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketch_A_Bow/pseuds/Sketch_A_Bow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok I just wanted somewhere to talk to anyone and everyone who wants to talk about this because I REALLY NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS OKAY I AM NOT ALRIGHT. I welcome all discussion, rant, and any suggestions for things I should write about. If you need fluff, I will oblige. We all need some marshmallow fluff right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle of the Five Armies Discussion place thingy

So. I saw the final movie last night, I went to a marathon viewing. And it just ripped my heart out and stomped on it. Thank you very much, Peter Jackson. Thranduil was just so awesome and I'm so glad they included some of his backstory and explanation for his motives and I love how they tied everything together so seamlessly and I CANNOT WAIT TO HAVE A Hobbit/Lord of the Rings EXTENDED EDITION MARATHON AGGGHHHHH!!

But anyway. I just wanted to open this up for any discussion anyone wants to have. I didn't want to just start feels-retching in the comments of one of my fics and spoil it for anyone so, here we are. If there's anything from the movie you want to rant about, or anything you want to request I write, or add into my Bella the Brace fic. Just, anything. I love talking about this because none of my friends are understanding enough of my pain T.T

 

Also, Alfred - Goddamn Alfred is like the new Anderson. Love to hate him for being so awful and true to character. 

WHY DID THE ELK NEED TO DIE? WHY, PETER? THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR. I LOVED THAT ELK FROM THE MOMENT IT SHOWED UP. 

I'll not complain overmuch about how you brutally killed my babies in front of each other. My only hope is that Fili gets more in the extended editions. I can't stand it if nobody goes to mourn him. 

And while we're at it, excellent work making me sob over planting a goddamn acorn. Never thought I would cry about acorns. Is there some sort of connection between Bilbo's acorn and Kili's bowl of walnuts? The world may never know. But the thing we do know is that Bilbo totally picked an acorn because he wants to plant an oak tree for Thorin fucking Oakenshield. I'm not okay, don't touch me plz. 

One happy part - Dain. I needed that cocky Scottish accent astride a ridiculous war-boar. hehe, war-boar. If I don't laugh I'll cry. Oh, and thanks for killing the innocent pig too, Peter. 

The part where Azog was under the ice seemed a bit strange and unnecessary to me. It did make me panic for a second that they were going to leave Thorin alive so that he could kill himself over the loss of his two nephews, but admittedly the whole foot stabbing had a nice cinematic effect to it. I ended up crying either way. 

Applause to Bilbo. You were great and I'm so happy that we got to see you go home and be your awesome self amongst all the stodgy hobbits. I'm sure I'll enjoy it even more when I can watch the movie without sobbing. 

And my last topic. I know they're dwarves. I know they're awesome. BUT HOW DID WE MANAGED TO BUILD A HUGE WALL WITH STEPS AND POINTY PARAPETS AND SHIT OUT OF MISMATCHED RUBBLE? THEY DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A WIZARD?! Maybe it's just my hobbit wonder that's easily impressed. But damn guys. With skills like that, you could have just built yourself a mountain wherever you wanted.


End file.
